Alex
by Fcda
Summary: "Cosas importantes y preciadas siempre están a mi lado, pero no me doy cuenta, ya que las doy por sentadas". Yui afronta una gran pérdida, lo que la deprime profundamente. ¿Logrará recuperarse?
Sin duda, este era un día gris, especialmente para Yui. Ese día vio con impotencia como le era arrebatado un trozo de su corazón al observar cómo era destruido aquello que le había cambiado su vida para siempre.

Días antes, la guitarrista estaba frente a su exprofesora, Sawako, quien le suplicaba el favor de prestarle a Guitah. La joven Hirasawa estaba indecisa al respecto, pero aquella mujer insistió tanto que, finalmente, accedió a realizar aquel préstamo. La señorita Yamanaka necesitaba esa guitarra para un nuevo concierto de su banda, Death Devil, y su propia guitarra estaba en reparación y no estaría lista antes de la fecha de la presentación.

Azusa, que estaba junto a la joven Hirasawa en aquel momento, no pudo evitar reprender a la maestra por dejar la reparación de su instrumento para último momento, diciéndole que ni siquiera Yui era tan descuidada. Una vez acordado el préstamo, las tres se despidieron y partieron rumbo a sus casas.

En el camino, Yui y Azusa pasaron por una tienda de música, donde la gatita había dejado a su guitarra para que le realizaran un cambio de pastillas. La joven Nakano, consciente del progresivo cambio del sonido que Houkago Tea Time comenzaba a manifestar, solicitó que le colocaran a Muttan unas Seymour Duncan Hot Rails. Eran costosas, pero, al ser Humbuckers del tamaño de Single coils, su instalación era sencilla y no era necesario intervenir en la madera del instrumento.

Luego de tener de vuelta a su guitarra, Azusa vio que Yui miraba otras guitarras. Al acercarse a ella, notó que su atención estaba fija en una Les Paul muy similar a Guitah. La principal diferencia era que esta guitarra traía Floyd Rose, detalle que incrementaba bastante su precio, rondando el millón de yenes. La pelinegra no lo sabía, pero la forma en que Yui miraba a esa guitarra era idéntica a cuando vio por primera vez a su instrumento, antes de poder comprarlo con la ayuda de Mugi.

—¿Te gusta esa, senpai? —preguntó la gatita.

—Sí, Azu-nyan, es muy bonita. Pero es mucho más costosa que Guitah, así que dudo mucho que pueda comprarla —respondió Yui con resignación—. Además, no quiero traicionar a Guitah, ya que se entristecería mucho.

—Ya veo —susurró la joven Nakano mientras posaba su mirada en aquel instrumento. Ella no entendía cómo su compañera podía fijarse en la apariencia del instrumento antes que en su sonido, aunque debía admitir que Yui tenía un muy buen gusto.

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que Yui hubiese querido. La fecha del concierto de Death Devil había llegado. La guitarrista se reunió con su maestra, entregándole su preciado instrumento.

—Sawa-chan, cuida mucho a Guitah. No quiero que le pase nada malo —dijo Yui con algo de recelo.

—No te preocupes, Yui-chan. Guitah está en buenas manos.

—Eso espero —murmuró la joven Hirasawa—. Guitah, pórtate bien con Sawa-chan. —Sawako sonrió al ver esta escena. Siempre le pareció tierna esa interacción entre esa chica y su guitarra.

Minutos después, Yui estaba junto a sus compañeras de banda. Todas estaba ahí para ver el concierto de su profesora; aunque las dos guitarristas estaban más preocupadas por cómo trataría Sawako a Guitah. El concierto se realizó con normalidad, con la energía de la banda rebozando el recinto. Canciones como Love, Hell The World, Hikari y Genom fueron coreadas y ovacionadas por los presentes. Las chicas estaban relajadas, disfrutando como todos los que las rodeaban. Pero, al finalizar la última canción, Maddy Candy, Sawako, poseída por su alter ego Catherine, intentó hacer un spin* con Guitah, provocando que la correa se rompiera, lanzando el instrumento hacia los amplificadores. Esto hizo que el mástil de la guitarra se rompiera y que varios cables de los equipos hicieran corto circuito, desatando un pequeño incendio. El personal de logística reaccionó rápidamente para evitar una mayor tragedia, pero tanto la Les Paul como los amplificadores quedaron inservibles. Yui estaba pasmada, paralizada por la mezcla de sentimientos que experimentaba en ese momento: furia, tristeza, decepción. Rompiendo en llanto, la castaña gritó el nombre de su guitarra tan fuerte que todos los que estaban en aquel sitio la escucharon. Azusa y Mugi la abrazaron en un vano intento de consolarla, mientras Mio y Ritsu miraban atónitas la escena. Yamanaka no solo había roto la guitarra de Yui, también rompió su corazón.

Más tarde, el camerino de la banda era testigo de una enorme reprimenda que Ritsu y Azusa le daban a la profesora. Yui solo estaba sentada junto a Mugi, mirando hacia el piso, sin brillo en sus ojos. Sawako no dejaba de pedir perdón por lo sucedido, aun sabiendo que eso no bastaría para enmendar la situación. De repente, la joven Hirasawa se levantó de su silla, mirando a su maestra con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

—Disculparse no basta. Pedir perdón no va a arreglar las cosas. Usted no sabe el daño que me ha hecho. Mató a Guitah, y con ella, mató todos mis sueños, destruyó mis metas y acabó con mi carrera musical. La odio, Sawa-chan —dijo contundentemente antes de abandonar el lugar. Todas estaban sorprendidas por esas palabras. Azusa, salió detrás de Yui, pensando en que podría cometer alguna locura por el dolor que sentía.

—Excelente forma de dañar tu relación con tus alumnas, Sawako —dijo Norimi, tocando el hombro de su compañera, quien suspiró con tristeza y resignación.

Yui llegó a su casa en modo automático, dirigiéndose a su habitación sin siquiera saludar a Ui; comportamiento que sorprendió a la menor. Queriendo averiguar los motivos, subió al cuarto de su hermana, encontrándola llorando desconsoladamente en su cama. Justo cuando iba a preguntar el porqué del llanto, sonó el timbre de la residencia. La pequeña Hirasawa fue a abrir, descubriendo a Azusa al otro lado de la puerta.

—Azusa-chan, ¿qué pasó con _onee-chan_? —preguntó la castaña con algo de desesperación.

—Sawako-sensei rompió a Guitah —respondió la recién llegada. Ui no hizo más preguntas, había comprendido perfectamente la razón del llanto de su hermana. —¿Dónde está Yui-senpai? —preguntó Azusa.

—Está en su cuarto llorando. Me rompió el corazón verla así.

—Sé a lo que te refieres, Ui. Ella siempre está irradiando alegría a su alrededor. Verla así de deprimida es... devastador. —Tras decir esto, la joven Nakano se dirigió a la habitación de su senpai, seguida por la menor de las Hirasawa.  
Yui, mientras lloraba, se quedó dormida, por lo que no notó que Azusa y Ui habían entrado a su habitación. La dueña de Muttan se sentó en la cama, viendo el rastro de las lágrimas derramadas por su senpai en su rostro. Mientras lo limpiaba, la pelinegra recordaba las palabras dichas por su compañera de banda, y pensaba en cómo hacerla cambiar de parecer. Ui miraba la escena desde la puerta de la habitación. En ese momento, la mayor de las Hirasawa despertó, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a la gatita junto a ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Azu-nyan? —Azusa guardó silencio ante esta pregunta. La razón de su venida era que no quería dejarla sola en ese doloroso momento, pero estaba ignorando la presencia de Ui al pensar eso. Nuevamente las palabras que Yui le dijo a Sawako hicieron eco en su cabeza.

—Vine a que me expliques por qué dices que Sawako-sensei acabó con tu carrera musical —dijo la pelinegra tras ese silencio.

—Porque rompió a Guitah, y sin Guitah no puedo continuar con la música. Ya sabes, no puedo tocar otra guitarra —respondió Yui con tristeza.

—Pero aún tienes tu voz, eres una gran cantante.

—Mio-chan ha estado componiendo más para sí misma; poco a poco está convirtiéndose en la vocalista principal. Además, me siento incompleta cuando canto sin tocar.

—Tienes razón, pero... no quiero tocar si no estás a mi lado.

—No digas eso Azu-nyan. Tú eres muy buena y talentosa…

—¡¿De qué me sirve eso si no puedo tocar al lado de la persona que amo?! —Estas palabras sorprendieron a las dos Hirasawa. Azusa se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que había revelado sus sentimientos, pero lo asumió con fortaleza. Aunque fuese accidentalmente, había logrado aceptar lo que sentía por su senpai.

—Azu-nyan… —Yui estaba pasmada. A pesar de haber soñado mies de veces escuchar esas palabras, no creía que eso se hiciera realidad. La chica que tenía en frente siempre se mostraba reacia con sus muestras de afecto, por lo que pensaba que nunca correspondería sus sentimientos. —Si lo estás diciendo para alegrarme…

—Lo que dije fue en serio —interrumpió la joven Nakano—. Hace tiempo que quería ser honesta con mis sentimientos hacia ti. Aunque creo que este no era el momento indicado, pero lo que dije es verdad. Yui-senpai, estoy enamorada de ti. —Ni bien la gatita había terminado de decir esto cuando ya era envuelta por los brazos de la mayor de las Hirasawa, quien la derribó sobre la cama mientras fortalecía el abrazo que le daba. Ui sonrió al ver esto, retirándose para darles privacidad.

—¡Azu-nyan, no sabes lo feliz que me haces! He estado enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, pero pensaba que nunca sería correspondida. Por eso no dije nada —dijo Yui con una enorme sonrisa, aunque esa sonrisa se desvaneció paulatinamente. —Pero eso no me devolverá a Guitah.

—Sé lo mucho que significaba esa guitarra para ti, senpai, y entiendo tu dolor. Pero voy a ayudarte a superarla y que vuelvas al negocio, cueste lo que cueste. —Quizás Azusa sonó algo ruda aquí, ella lo sabía. Pero debía intentarlo, por el bien de Yui y de esa sonrisa que tanto amaba.

Días después, la joven Nakano estaba en la tienda de música. Observaba la misma guitarra que Yui veía con anhelo la última vez que fueron juntas. Definitivamente quería darle ese instrumento, pero su elevado precio era un inconveniente que no podía solucionar tan fácilmente. Tenía sus ahorros, pero estos no eran suficientes para costearla, lo que la frustraba mucho. De repente, alguien colocó una mano en su hombro, sorprendiéndola. Al girar para ver de quién se trataba, se encontró con la tierna sonrisa de Mugi.

—¿Te gusta alguna, Azusa-chan? —preguntó la rubia.

—No exactamente. Quiero comprarle una a Yui-senpai. La última vez que vinimos, ella se mostró interesada en esa Les Paul, pero… —La pelinegra suspiró con tristeza antes de continuar —, no puedo pagarla.

—Si gustas, puedo ayudarte con eso —dijo Mugi.

—No quiero ser una molestia, Mugi-senpai…

—Nada de eso. Para mí es un placer ayudarte, especialmente si es para que Yui-chan regrese con nosotras. La banda no se siente igual sin ella.

—Tienes razón. —Azusa suspiró nuevamente. No quería aceptar la ayuda de la heredera Kotobuki, pero realmente deseaba que Yui volviese al negocio. —Mugi-senpai, ¿podrías prestarme lo que me hace falta para comprar esa guitarra?

—¿Prestarte? —preguntó Mugi sorprendida

—Sí. Llámame egoísta, pero quiero ser yo sola la que le devuelva a Yui-senpai las ganas de tocar. Prometo pagarte hasta el último centavo y lo haré. —La seguridad de las palabras de la joven Nakano hicieron que la rubia sonriera, accediendo a esa solicitud.

—Parece que Azusa se está poniendo muy posesiva con Yui, a tal punto que quiere ser la única que la haga sonreír —dijo Ritsu con tono sarcástico, llegando detrás de la pelinegra.

¿No haces tú lo mismo con la persona que amas, Ritsu-senpai?

—Ocasionalmente, aunque yo no actúo de una forma tan _tsunderesca_. —Mientras decía estas palabras, la castaña tomó la mano de Mugi, entrelazando sus dedos. La rubia sonrió.

Días después, Azusa se encontraba en la entrada de la casa Hirasawa. Traía un estuche de guitarra en su espalda y se notaba algo nerviosa. Cuando finalmente se decidió a timbrar, fue recibida por Ui, quien sonrió al verla. Luego, ambas chicas se dirigieron a la habitación de Yui. La pelinegra dejó el estuche a un lado de la puerta antes de entrar.

—¡Azu-nyan! ¡Me alegra verte aquí! —exclamó la mayor de las Hirasawa, abalanzándose a abrazar a su amada.

—Ya lo noté. Por cierto, te traje un regalo.

—¿Un regalo?

—Sí. Sé que no es lo que deseas en este instante, pero es lo que quiero darte para que regreses con nosotras. Tú eres muy importante para la banda. Por eso... —Azusa fue por el estuche y, abriéndolo, le entregó a Yui el instrumento que había comprado—. Es la que estabas mirando la última vez que fuimos juntas a la tienda de instrumentos musicales. Mugi-senpai me ayudó a pagarla. Sé que no es Guitah, pero no quiero que dejes la música por su ausencia. Estoy segura de que ella se entristecería si lo hicieses.

En un principio, la castaña veía aquella guitarra con algo de duda, pero, al pulsar una a una las cuerdas, su sonrisa regresaba a su rostro.

—Muchas gracias, Azu-nyan. Espero que pueda dar la talla para tocarte bien y hacer que suenes bien, Alex.

—¿¡Ya le pusiste nombre!?

—No, es el nombre que está aquí escrito: Alex Lifeson. —Mientras decía esto, Yui señalaba la cabeza del instrumento. Azusa sonrió.

—Alex Lifeson es el guitarrista de Rush. Esa guitarra lleva su nombre debido a que está basada en una que Gibson personalizó para él.

—Ya veo. Aun así, Alex es un lindo nombre para esta guitarra. —Suavemente, la castaña dejó su nuevo instrumento sobre su cama—. Muchas gracias de nuevo, Azu-nyan. —Diciendo esto, Yui besó tiernamente los labios de su amada.

Una semana después, HTT se presentó en el mismo lugar donde Death Devil lo había hecho semanas antes. Ese lugar le trajo malos recuerdos a Yui, pero eso no impidió que diera lo mejor de sí en esa presentación. Gracias a Azusa, la castaña había aprendido a usar el Floyd Rose de su nueva guitarra, llevando su interpretación a un nuevo nivel y contribuyendo al cambio de sonido que la banda experimentaba en aquel momento. La guitarrista y vocalista sonreía al ejecutar sus solos, contagiando su alegría a sus compañeras de banda y al pública que presenciaba aquel concierto.

 _FIN_

* * *

*Spin: movimiento con el que un guitarrista hace girar el instrumento alrededor de su cuerpo.


End file.
